


Zoey's banging visit to Beacon Hills

by makingitwork



Series: Peter/Stiles [45]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Curses, De-Aged Peter, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hellhound Parrish, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Possessiveness, Spark Stiles, Steter - Freeform, Wolf Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: Me: This doesn't need a summary. Pretty much the title.Smarter me: Are you sure this doesn't need a summary? I mean, the title only really makes sense if they've read it-Me: Nope, the title does it all.Smarter me: I really think you should say something like... 'Peter competes with his De-aged counterpart for Stiles' affections and Parrish finds love' or something like that? I mean, they won't even know who Zoey is.Me: I hear you.Smarter me: So?Me: Zoey's banging visit to Beacon Hills.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by icedxtc, you prompted de-aged Peter months ago and I present him unto ye! :) 
> 
> And also to karasusi, who also prompted months ago, asking for parrish to get his happy ending. Well it isn't his ending, but it's the beginning of his happy...everything! 
> 
> So enjoy!

"Call me a bad person, but Mamma Mia, he is one fine specimen of man." Stiles breathed, staring at the 19 year old Peter Hale. 

"You're a bad person." The older,  _real_ Peter Hale grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as Stiles stared. "Stiles, you're older than him."

"I'm only twenty-two. And are you really going to start giving me lectures on age gaps in relationships?" Stiles smirked "Besides, how could you possibly be jealous, he's  _you."_ Stiles shimmied over to the curse-resultant young Peter Hale, who rose an eyebrow in amusement. "My goodness, I bet you have no trouble getting dates do you?"

The young Peter smiled slyly "I am the best basketball player on the team." He flexed and Stiles flushes, and the older Peter grumbled, dragging Stiles away. 

"Have you called over another Spark? To send that...thing, back to his own time?" Peter asked seriously, trying to return some gravity to the situation. 

Stiles laughed delightedly at Peter's discomfort "yeah, yeah, she's coming, don't worry. In the mean time, let's pick this Peter's mind about all sorts of things."

Peter groaned. 

...

...

...

Parrish frowned at the license plate number on the computer screen, and checked the paper again, upset and disappointed that the numbers and letters didn't match. This would mean going through even more security footage, trying to find any sightings of the car, maybe even going to talk to witnesses who were always either useless or just frankly enjoyed wasting police time. He had just resigned himself to making a cup of coffee and spending the whole afternoon dedicated to making some sort of headway on this case, when someone cleared their throat about him. 

Parrish stared.

She was beautiful. With ebony skin, and long dark braids that swayed down her back in a long, thick plait. She had dark eyes and wore matt black shorts and a jet black top. The thin silver chain around her neck stood out, pendantless and expensive looking. 

Parrish felt inexplicably drawn to her. 

"Hi." She smiled, and she had a deep, velvet voice, and a wide smile. "I was wondering if I could get some help on finding someone?"

"Anything," Parrish breathed, when he could get his heart to start beating again. 

She laughed "Erm, I'm Zoey, I'm a Spark over from Riverside, the McCall Pack Emissary contacted me? He needed some help, but the note was kind of almost illegibly scrawled, and he forgot to sign a name or address and..." She laughed "To be perfectly honest, I normally wouldn't have come, but I would have picked up anything menacing from the note, and I'm so desperate to meet another Spark, plus, I've heard of the McCall Pack- it's something of a legend really, and I know that soon it's going to be splitting, marriage and stuff- two packs are gonna come of it, the McCall Pack, and the Hale Pack, and I mean, it's been so long since there's been a properly established Hale Pack, I'm rambling aren't I? I tend to keep going until somebody stops me." She shot him a pleading look, with glitter in her eyes, and he nodded.

"Yes...I...yes, I can take you to them. You're looking for Stiles Stilinski. He's mated to Peter Hale, and I think they plan on establishing their own pack in a few years, I can take you there, if you like?" 

"That would be incredibly helpful." She beamed, and followed him to his police cruiser. 

A Spark, of course she was a spark, that would explain the pull he felt towards her. And of course it had been Stiles who brought her here, Stiles who was always finding ways to change Parrish's life. 

"So what's Stiles like?" She asked, intrigued 

"He's..." Parrish stumbled "He's brilliant. Amazing, actually. His dad is the Sheriff, he...well he's known Peter his whole life, and they...you've never seen two people more in love, honestly. I...Stiles is just...there aren't really words, you know?"

Zoey eyed him curiously, but with a small smile on her face "He was the first Spark you ever met, huh Hellhound Parrish?" She teased, she nodded wistfully "I know all about it, you know? The bond between a Hellhound and a Spark. It happens sometimes, randomly, sometimes stronger than others. When I first came out as a Spark, I was in the vicinity of this Hellhound, and my god, I loved him. I loved him so much, and he was...he was with someone else, and he was not at all interested in me. It helps that he was actually a real jerk. But I...moved on. I found a way to just move on. I guess it's harder for you though, huh? Because yours isn't some massive jerk?"

Parrish swallowed, and nodded sharply "I...I know he's mated. And I know he's happy, but...I'd never do anything, it's just  _there._ This lurking thing." A cool hand touched Parrish's neck as he drove 

"It gets better." Zoey promised softly "Sometimes...sometimes you need someone to help you get better."

Parrish pulled up and they gave each other a meaningful look. 

"This place seems quite nice," she said again, going for light-hearted "Maybe later I'll need a tour?"

Parrish nodded "Yes-I- the tour. Definitely."

She smiled.

...

...

...

Young Peter watched admiringly as Stiles worried over the pie, and turned to his older counterpart. "He's gorgeous."

"He is." Replied the older Peter tersely 

"I actually can't believe we're banging that." Young Peter sighed with admiration and lust, unaware to how the older one tensed. "I mean- I'm going to be completely ruined for everyone back in my own timeline. Highschoolers are...ew."

" _You_ won't remember any of this when they perform the spell, and  _we_ are not  _banging_ anyone. I am sleeping with my mate. He is not your mate. Your Stiles hasn't even been born yet."

"Chillax, old man." He grinned, and straightened his shirt. This young Peter was the epitome of confidence. With slicked back blond hair, and a clean shaven face, vibrant blue eyes and a cocky gait. He screamed Alpha, but he was only a beta. In fact, he was also a lot less curious and more stupid than the current Peter. He hadn't even questioned how the older Peter was an Alpha, and seemed concerned mostly with how many times a week he 'banged' Stiles, and if Peter would be interested in a time-paradox threesome. 

"I hate you."

Young Peter smirked gleefully "Stiles!" He called "Let me help you with those plates!"

"You are such a sweetheart!" Stiles gushed, and Peter glared, before there came a knock at the door, and he went to answer it eagerly. A dark skinned woman and Parrish stood at the door. 

"I take it you're the Spark?" Peter asked, and she nodded, he clasped her hand gratefully. "It's good to meet you, I'm Peter Hale, and I want the young me the hell out of my life. My mate's in the kitchen." He pointed inside, and Zoey walked in. Peter watched Parrish, eyes scanning over his form. He took in the pink on Parrish's cheeks, the way he had seemed taller next to Zoey. "She seems nice," he said conversationally, and Parrish nodded from the doorway. "Get in, Jordan. This one seems like a keeper."

Peter and Parrish watched as Stiles and Zoey chatted excitedly to each other in the kitchen, apparently they had both met each other at a Doctor Who Convention last summer, and had greatly admired the other's costume. The Young Peter seemed horrified by the Nerd Alert, Stiles and Zoey were already talking Pack Alliances and future meetings, and a possible get together for Comic-Con next year. 

They worked together and soon the young Peter was gone, and Stiles mourned his loss dramatically until Peter flicked him in the head, and wrapped his arms around him. "So," Peter sighed "how about the four of us go and get some lunch?" He nudged Stiles suggestively, and Stiles' eyes flickered between Zoey and Parrish, who were avoiding eye-contact. He grinned

"Yeah definitely, I'm always down for Curley Fries. And then maybe we can all go and see a film after?"

If Peter and Stiles ditched the film, leaving Parrish and Zoey alone together, no one would call them out on it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that was a bit rushed guys *hides in shame* but I'm getting back into the flow of things! 
> 
> I've missed you all dearly, and am eager to hear your comments/prompts/undying love of me, you know, whatever you're into ;) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> xxx


End file.
